


I Want Candy

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: Boredom leads to mischief





	I Want Candy

Emy dropped into the chair across from Greg and put her head on her fist and stared at him. More like pouted at him, really. Nick glanced up from the file he was reading, saw the look on her face and smirked, then went back to it so he wouldn’t catch her eye, too. Greg finally looked up and said, “Yes?” Even though he knew what was coming.

“I’m bored...” she pouted and Nick giggled. Greg sighed. “Backlog.” He said   
“Done it.” she said and her lower lip went out just a little further.  
“Yesterday’s re-stats.” Greg offered.  
“Done, and Dayshift’s too.” she said and batted her eyelashes at him.  
“Stock up your lab, inventory your supplies, update the research for our paper...” he rattled off and just as fast she replied, “Done, full, printed and in your box.”

He dropped the file he was reading down on the table and looked at Nick, who was trying really hard not to laugh. “You ever have one of these?” Greg asked him, looking like a flustered parent. “”Yep.” Nick replied and winked. “I was never this bad.” Greg said. “No, but pretty damn close there, G.” Nick said and grinned.

“Fine. You had your chance, I’m gonna go join the red lipstick brigade in the break room and see if they’re more understanding.” she said and got up and left. They watched her go down the hall, long ponytail swinging behind her and school girl skirt swishing. 

“Drool much, Nick?” Greg said and Nick looked back at him. “Oh stop it already. Jealous much?” Nick said and tried not to smile. “Not jealous, just observant on how much you seem to like it when she wears that skirt.” Greg said. “Hell, Greg, Cath even checks her out when she wears it!” Nick said and laughed. He gathered up some things to make copies of and stood up. He leaned over and whispered into Greg’s ear, “She’s your best friend, maybe she’d let you borrow it.” Then left Greg sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

Emy got a cup of coffee and plopped down at the table. Jacqui and Mandy looked up at her and said, “Bored?” She shook her head. “The 2 days after Halloween are the worst. It’s like everyone burned themselves out and we get nothing until they wake up from the sugar crash.” Mandy said and continued to draw faces on the People magazine. 

“Did someone say sugar?” Cath said and walked in with a big paper bag. She dropped it on the table and ripped it part way open. It was full of Halloween candy.

“Cath? Didn’t you get any trick or treaters this year?” Mandy said and looked over all of it. “Nope, got called in and Lindsey wasn’t home to hand it out either, so here it is.” she said and sat down. She picked a bag of Skittles and opened them. 

They watched as Emy lined up a pixie stick of each color, took off the tops and downed them all at once. “Bored?” Cath asked and laughed when all she could do is nod because of all the dust candy in her mouth. “Don’t inhale!” Jacqui said and then they all laughed as Emy turned bright red in her attempt to swallow the candy before she could cough. She pinched her nose and said, “I’m good, it only burns a little.” then coughed.

They sat around for the next half hour just talking and catching up on the office gossip. Emy had started to build a city on the table out of the candy and was driving “snickers” cars through it’s streets to the amusement of the others.

Mandy sat back and said, “We’re still bored...” and they all nodded. Nick walked past the break room and was about to go in when he saw them all sitting around and the table full of candy and diet coke cans. “Oh no...” he said and backed away slowly. 

He went past the labs, ducking in to tell the other guys to meet him and Greg in the evidence room. “What’s going on, Nick?” Archie said and rolled his chair out of his door and into theirs. “It’s the girls, they’re in the break room and they’ve got that look.” he said. Eyebrows went up all around. “Is there diet coke?” Hodges asked. Nick nodded and said, “And Halloween candy, a ton of it.” “Candy AND Coke? And you left Emy in there?” Greg said. 

“I’m not going in there. You’re the one she came to complaining she was bored, you could have stopped this.” Nick said. “Girls! Enough...” Hodges said and held up his hands, “How bad can it get? So they’re getting hopped up on caffeine and sugar, at least it’s near the end of shift.” he said and they all had to nod in agreement. 

“Girls we have 2 hours left of shift...what are we going to do?” Mandy said. Emy grabbed a small notebook and started writing something, then tearing it off and dropping it in the oversized coffee cup. “Everybody pick a name.” she said with a sparkle in her eye. They all looked and then grinned and grabbed for the cup while she made another list.

“Whoever you have is your target. You need to get an item from the list before a half hour before the end of shift tonight. Each item is worth different points, whoever gets the highest points wins. BUT - you can’t tell them it’s for a game...you have to get creative and they have to give them to you, no raiding.” she explained and they all grinned. “This is gonna be fun!” Cath said and looked at her name and laughed, “I got Nicky!” Mandy looked at hers and said, “Archie”, Jaqs looked at hers and said, “Greg” and then they all looked at Emy and tried not to laugh. “Oh for fucks sake...I suggested the game and I get Hodges?!” she said and they lost it.

“Now, Em, don’t deny it. I’ve seen you checking him out.” Cath said and raised her eyebrows at her. Emy blushed and then nodded, “You don’t miss a thing around here, do you?” The other girls looked at her shocked, then Mandy said, “Em! Why didn’t you say anything? We would have hooked you up.” “That’s why I didn’t say anything. No offense, but I don’t do getting ‘hooked up’. Besides, if he were interested he would have said something by now.” she said and played with the candy some more.

Jaq’s grinned and said, “Not really, David is a bit on the shy side believe it or not. And being one of the people he’ll actually admit to being friends with, I can tell you you’re not the only one that’s been keeping secrets.” Emy looked up at her, wide-eyed. “Really?” she asked. Jaqs nodded and said, “Trust me, I’ll bet you $20 you’ll have a breakfast date when this is over.”

Catherine just grinned and gave Mandy a wink.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Cath said and put the list of items on the table. “I’ll go...let’s see now, what should I aim for?” Mandy said and looked it over.

Hodges looked up to see Mandy leaving the break room alone. He texted the others and they watched and waited as she went into Archies room and shut the door. A few minutes later she came back out smiling with something in her hands and went back to the break room.

“I can’t believe you got it!” Emy said and stared at the prized Star Trek photo signed by Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner. “He doesn’t even let anyone touch the frame it’s in and you got him to let you leave with it?” Cath said, impressed. 

“I told him I wanted to borrow it so I could sketch out a Woman’s uniform for a party.” Mandy said and laughed.

“But, Halloween’s over….and you don’t sew.” Emy said. “He may have been a little distracted when I asked.” Mandy said and laughed, “Men never hear anything when you’re running your fingers through their hair.”

“Hell of a start, gonna be tough to beat.” Jaqs said and leaned back in her chair, trying to think how she could get Greg’s favorite lab beaker that he’d put googly eyes on and named “Larry”.

*******************

“Your turn, Em and perfect timing - he’s heading for his nightly trip to the supply closet to restock.” Mandy said. “Okay, here I go.” Emy said and started out the door. 

“Like that?” Cath said. “You want me to do cartwheels down the hall or something?” Emy asked. “This isn’t just getting his prized pen light and leaving him flustered, Emma. This is step one to getting you that breakfast date.” Cath said and stepped over to her, unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off. Then she undid her hair and let it fall, messing it up a little so it fell in waves around her face. She pulled her tank shirt a little lower and then looked at Emy and said, “Well, fluff’em up girl - nature didn’t give you the tools to not use them to your advantage.” 

They all snickered, but Emy did as she was told. “There, now go get him.” Cath said and smiled at her. “You are the weirdest mom I’ve ever had.” Emy mumbled. “Work the hips!” Mandy called after her and laughed.

“Think it’ll work?” Cath said. “He’s toast.” Jaqs said and grinned. “About damn time.” Mandy said and smiled. 

Emy went out down the hall and passed Archie who dropped his file and just stared as she went past. He left it there and ran to find Nick and Greg. She stopped outside the storage room door and took a deep breath, then went in and shut it behind her, turning the lock. David was under the light towards the back, he looked up at the sound of the door and all he saw was someone leaning against it.

“Can I help you?” he asked and put the bottle he was holding back on the shelf. Emy took a couple steps forward and said, “I was thinking maybe we could help each other.” “Excuse m...” was all he got out before she made it into the light. 

He just stared at her with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Then he shut it quick and gave her a devastating smile that went all the way up into his deep blue eyes . David stepped towards her and she forgot what else she was going to say, any plan she had went away and for a moment she even forgot where she was when she felt his hands on her waist pulling her closer. 

“I...um...I was...oh my…pen?” was all she could get out when he bent his head down and lightly kissed her neck. “Forgot what you were going to say?” he said and kissed his way up to her ear, then whispered, “Didn’t expect me to take over?” She just sighed and shook her head as he kissed his way across her throat. “Is this okay?” he asked and looked down at her. She smiled and just nodded. He grinned even more and then turned her around and pushed her gently back against the wall, resting his hands on either side of her. 

David leaned in and kissed his way up her throat. “Oh...my....god....” was all she could say and he chuckled and then kissed her. He slid his hand slowly down her thigh and then pulled it up over his hip and leaned against her. “David...” she breathed. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.” he said and kissed her again. “Don’t you dare...” she said and leaned her head back against the wall as his hands slid around her back.

She let go of his shirt she’d been clutching without even realizing it and slid her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he lifted her up the rest of the way and pinned her against the wall with her legs wrapped around him as they kissed. It was then they heard the door rattling and Nick calling, “Emy? Are you in there?”

“Go away, Nicky!” she yelled back and then attached her lips to David’s again while he laughed. It was quiet for a minute and then Greg said, “Emma Lee?” She sighed and said, “Do you have older brothers?” David laughed and shook his head. “Neither did I until I moved here.” she said and glared at the door. 

He set her down and she went over to the door and opened it. “If you two don’t leave me alone I’m going to run over your playstation with my truck.” she said and then slammed it back shut again.

Greg and Nick looked at each other, shocked and then over to the girls who were leaning against the wall down the hall grinning. “Okay, what is going on? Who’s she in there with?” Nick said and went over to them. Greg did a look around the hall and said, “No...no way!” Nick did a quick count and then looked at Greg. “Can’t be...” he said. 

“Can be. And you two will leave them alone. Shift’s over - I’m ordering you to go home.” Cath said and pointed to the locker room.

Emy turned around to see David leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at her and smiling. She smiled back and said, “Breakfast?” He walked over to her and pulled her close again, just holding her while he looked at her. “That would be the more normal progression of things.” he said and brushed a hair out of her face gently.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not much on normalcy.” she said and smiled. He grinned and then said, “But how do we get out of here without you losing.” She looked at him and blushed. “How did you know?” she asked. 

“I’ve seen them get bored before, this was rather tame. I take it that I’m supposed to be the one that leaves with a dazed look on his face?” he said and she nodded. “Well then, let’s not ruin your rep.” he said with an evil grin. She just looked at him funny, but smiled.

He reached up and pulled at his shirt, popping off a few buttons and pulling it out of his jeans, then messed up his hair. She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh too loudly. Then he kissed her and made sure to miss so her lipstick would smear on his mouth. He gave her a wink and then threw himself against the door, letting it pop open so he could stumble out. She let him get just far enough to hear the reaction when she reached out and pulled him back in to his surprise. “Oh no, I’m not done with you, yet.” she said, loud enough for them to hear. He reached out for Nick and said, “Help me!” but then the door slammed back shut. 

“We need to go.” Nick said. “Yep!” Greg said and they almost ran each other over on the way to the locker room. “Eye bleach...I need eye bleach!” they could hear Greg say.

David turned around and looked at her and laughed. “Someone has an evil streak.” he said and she grinned. “Yeah, but I meant it - I’m not done with you yet.” she said and his smile faltered a little. She reached up and wrapped her hand in his shirt collar, pulling him back to the wall where they’d been before.

“Now, where were we?” she said and he smiled. “hmmm...I think we were right about here.” he said and lifted her up again, kissing her as her legs wrapped around him.


End file.
